Hello!
by yorushihe
Summary: HM - Tales of Two Towns. Light hearted love story between MainFemaleXCam. All he knew, started with that greeting. How one little girl playing farmer could affect him so much, he'd never know... wait, he had an idea... maybe...


It started with something like a "hello" and went downhill from then on.

Cam is a healthy young man, with strawberry blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He's tall, he thinks, and likes casual and confortable above all else. He also has a passion for everything remotely flowery… Just as much as he dislikes anything sweet.

Because of his Ikebana Hobbies, Cam administers a small flower booth, right beside the café/home he shares with his childhood friend and Howard. He likes to spread his colorful creations and likes to produce perfume. He knows which kind of flower grows easier around these areas, and because of that, Blue Bell is the most beautiful town there was.

But that is only an introduction to Cam, The purple wearing guy who sells flowers and makes perfume, who can come of as a snob, but is deeply a good guy, the guy who… said hello.

"Hello!" An overly cheerful voice broke him out of his musings. Cam turned his head slightly toward his potential new client, her face not one that registered in his memory banks, he concluded that she was new. _Howard is a gossip queen_, he mused. And because of that he knew who this girl was.

"Hello" He replied calmly back, hopefully she would buy some flowers, or maybe some seeds and be on her way… what was her name again?

"My name is June and I just moved her, can you believe it? I had an accident in the mountais and forgot which town I was supposed to move in, but the mayors gave me a choice and I chose here! Isn't it wonderful? I'm loving it here! I have a cow named Sally and a Chicken named Pick, I love them both they are so cute…"

And the yammering went on and on and on and on… Maybe that's why he saw Cheryl skipping so excited earlier that morning, she was chatting away to whoever cared to hear about how _nice_ the new farmer was.

June certainly would do well with the women around…_both_ towns. Cam thought with a grimace. June had yet to stop.

"… and just today I met the cutest girl, Cheryl, her older brother is just as cute though, too thin, he should pay more attention to his diet, maybe I can make him some lunch and pack, would like some too? I like to bake cakes, I love to bake cakes, once I made cookies but ate themallon my own. Oh my Goddess! Are these for sale?" June asked finally, blinking in awe at his collection of flowers and bouquets on display.

He forced a well trained, seller smile.

"Would you like to buy some?" He asked tightly, aware that she would become a client of his eventually, and he had to make a living too.

June's eyes brightened.

"Oh, sure! How much for this?" She said pointing at a sparkling red flower, a rose, he mentally catalogued. "It's so pretty and red, and it looks delicio- oops, I mean, It looks beautiful! I have just the vase I want to put it in, its right on top of my drawer, its such a dreary house you see? A little color is due-" Before she could go on, Cam held up a hand to shut her up.

"It will be 250G" He said with that fake seller smile. June scrunched up her nose and sniffed. But nodded relenting and dug in her pocket to retrieve the small gold coins. As she gave him the money, Cam handed her the flower. The way her eyes _ate_ up the little red thing sent shivers up Cam's spine… maybe he was overthinking things… "Thank you, please come back again" It was his automated reply… but he soon regretted.

"Of course!" She replied. "It was nice meeting you…" He realized the never got his name and hesitated for a second… If he didn't give her his name, someone else was bound to.

"Cam" He said curtly. June nodded a little more happily and skipped down the town square, heading toward Ash's house.

He breathed relieved.

…

Cam smacked himself mentally. He was going crazy… must be the summer sun baking his head beneath his cap. Maybe…

Maybe it was because June bought this utterly cute and squeeze-able kitty that she named Cam. "_ It has your eyes! So green! I love it! I will name it Cam and-" _And that insisted on showing it to him every – doomed – day, or maybe because she fell true to her promise of cooking for him, bringing him salads along with some tea. Or maybe because that ditzy farmer was growing on him, like fungus… yeah.

Whatever it was, he was compelled to do something that he was regretting… deeply. Laney took it upon herself to tease him about it too… and Ash kept giving him evil eyes, the slob.

He asked June to a date- no, not a date – a Thank you Outing – yeah, more like it. June beamed like the sun when he suggested the dat- outing, and by the time the farmer left to scavenge through the mountain, he was one defeated lump of dawned realization.

He was doomed.

A Man counting his last breaths.

"I'm ready! Where do you wanna go? I just _know_ where I wanna go! You know? The mayor said the town square was just _fabulous_ to have this date, I have tea with him every Friday you see? And Howard said he would prepare a picnic basket and said he would take some pictures, Laney said you are such an hermit that she almost couldn't believe that we were going out!" And cam only knew misery for those hours.

…

It was his birthday, he realized, and he was almost in a mood to accept June's present.

Laney gave him a book on flower arrangement that he adored on sight and promised himself to read as soon as possible. Howard gave him some Tom Yum Goong, a dish made of crab that was his one and favorite dish ever.

He got a new neck tie from the mayor and his wife, Rose. Jessica and Nathan gave him a nice apron, so his clothes would not get as dirt when he gardened. Ash gave him more evil eyes and the little tike, Cheryl, gave him some chicken feed. She had such a brother complex it was endearing before she started to annoy him.

But the biggest surprise was in the form of a big wrapped package sitting innocently in front of him. June with her hands clasped behind her back and a look of illuminating hope on her eyes.

"Come on, open it! I know you will love it! I mean, I'm sure you will, it's your birthday and every one deserves one in their birthdays, I made it myself with Howard's help" June rambled, twitching her fingers nervously. Cam slowly reached the package, grasped it and tore the wrappings open.

Sitting there, amidst tore paper was a stunning, magnificent, glorious looking, sparkling fresh… Chocolate Party Cake… With mounds of chocolate and round ripe and red strawberries, cream and liquor oozing from it, the sweetness, the cheerfulness…

Those purple eyes watching him. _June._

He screamed in a way no man should be able to then fainted.

…

Cam felt free for the first time in weeks and was finally coming home after visiting the botanic next town. Konohana town may be disastrous in its culinary, but the florist had to admit that Reina knew what she was doing. He saw wonderful things during his short trip, and had the chance to smell and experience new flowers from Reina. She too had been delighted with his visit, if he was a little honest with himself.

He walked up the slope that led to town, pausing only to admire the flowers Rose took care of. She was such a good woman, Cam thought with a smile, she had great hands concerning these flowers, they were healthy and glowing and…

Was that June?

He was in a such a good mood that it wouldn't hurt to say hi. No?

"Hello June" He clearly startled the farmer from her thoughts. June jumped, twirled on her feet and turned to him brandishing her hammer. Cam simply blinked, non-threatened.

"Ah, hi Cam!" June recognized him and lowered her makeshift weapon. "I'm sorry about the reception, I was foraging the woods just now and a wild boar rammed into me, I fell into the creeks and some monkeys mobbed me after some peaches, then the boar came back and I ran" She finished with a blush. "Now I'm hungry because I ran too much and I have very low Sugar, see? I need to eat constantly not to lose Stamina…" she babbled some more, but Cam was still admiring the flowers.

In a moment of weakness however.

"What do you think of the flowers?" He asked, assuming she would hear him over the noise of her own chatter. She did, she smiled, and she anwered.

"The look _Delicious!_" The looks he sends her says it all.

"You want _to eat_ these flowers?!" He choked. "I hope you don't! They're not edible you twit!" _Besides, All the work Rosa had growing and maintaining them!_ The thinks annoyed. That farmer girl will be the death of him someday, she will!

He storms away.

…

He was happy… why all his misery starts when he's happy, he will never know.

But…

Cam was loitering around the park right outside town deeply in thought. His creative streak concerning flowers was nearing an end, he had to have an idea and fast… That wouldn't douse his happiness though, one of his good friends from the City was getting Married, and he wanted to send a bouquet to the bride. She loves pink, Cam remembered, and she also loved white… so Cam decided on a pink/white bouquet but had no idea what to use as an Accent Flower.

"Hi Cam!" Cam winced. But smiled a little when he spotted June galloping toward him, ambling under the weight of her bag… She stopped in front of him and dusted her working uniform. "I gotta something for you, know you like it, so here!" June said quickly, digging in her bag until she produced a Blue Bell Flower. Cam accepted the flower with a sincere smile. "Found it lying on the ground next to the creek, had to get it, know? Know you like those"

And then, Cam was struck. Maybe, just maybe he could give it a try and trust June's thoughts on this.

So he explained his plight.

"And I don't know which flower to use" … He finished with a single gloomy note. Hope swelling in his chest when he noticed how June was deeply in thought.

A few seconds passed.

June opened her mouth.

"How about pink roses?" And Cam had to hold back the frustration tears.

"Using the same color of the bouquet on the Accent Flower will hide it and completely destroy its purpose!" Cam ranted to the twitching girl.

"B-b-but is _pink"_ June cajoled. "Just arrange a really big bloomed rose right in the center's eye! Then it's sure to be a bang!" Cam ignored, the truly did…

That night he didn't sleep, pondering on the flower, all thanks to June.

…

Cam was reading too much into people, that was it. _It can't be something else, can it?_ He pondered to himself after hearing the mayor's Rutger words.

"_You are more lively my boy! I am sure its because of our dear June!" _The blond elder smiled grandfatherly at him then, selecting a red carnation he intended to give Rose that afternoon.

It all started that morning actually.

"Why, why is it so slow this week?" Cam wondered aloud. Clientele has been scares these past few days, _weeks_, he agreed to himself, his sales not so good too. He had rent to pay and seeds to buy, his business could not go for much longer staling like this.

He rings his bell.

Nothing.

He tries shouting out. "Flowers here!" But he guessed that he did it with not enough enthusiasm, because the only one attracted to his booth was a lone… thing.

June.

"Hi Cam, why are you so loud this morning, something happened? Are you practicing your cheering skills to cheer for me during the Cooking Festivals? If that so, I can give you some Cheering moves you can do!" June twittered happily, not even caring that he was about to commit murder.

But he took a deep breath, yeeah, let it all out.

"No… I'm having a low day, not selling enough" He explained. Sullenly. To admit weakness in front of this girl was a shot in the dark, he thought, but he was so depressed that it didn't matter anymore. "I'm not good at dealing with the costumers" June just smiled.

"Oh… Neither am I!" She giggled at his baffled expression. "Why don't we try shouting out together?" June suggested, and for an insane moment, his brain thought she was cute. He mentally fried the neuron responsible for that though.

"Sure, might as well try" Never mind that she was giving him some time of her day to help on his cause. Never mind that sometimes he was more than rude with her. At that moment, the traitorous thought that she was cute returned with a passion, and Cam couldn't squash it this time.

They screamed themselves hoarse, and by the end of the day, no flowers were left on his storage. All sold.

Including one The Mayor bought to give his wife. And the unfortunate comment he gave…

"Cam! You changed! I'm so glad" Rutger smiled benignly. _You are more lively my boy! I am sure it's because of our dear June!" _Yes, the root of everything was June, wasn't it?

Cam accepted defeat.

He was in love.

…

The following weeks made him rethink that though…

He first had to find the owner of this kitty...

"_Well, lets put it back there_!" June said tiredly. He could see she was exhausted… but… to suggest they put the little defenseless kitty back in the middle of the creek was insane! Cam was annoyed with himself for thinking June was gentle! She was _mental_ that's what she was.

So he stormed away from her, leaving the _farmer_ (not the kitty) alone in the creek.

Only to bump into an old friend. Well… He could admit to himself that once upon a time, he held a candle.

Sarah… She used to live in Blue Bell, but she moved away to the City.

" Cam!, is that you?" Sarah asked with a sparkling smile – not as bright as June's – " Wow, you're so handsome now!" He nodded uncomfortably. Then, to his relief Sarah noticed the kitten in his arms. "Ms. Cornwell!" Sarah screeched in joy, scooping the unsuspecting kitty into her arms and squeezing it to suffocation. Cam felt its pain, truly.

"Sarah…" He muttered. "Yeah, it was lost near the… creek" He mumbled the last part. Sarah held the feline at arm's length.

"The poor thing looks downed!" Sarah cried. j

Cam only wished inwardly that June was there.

…

Sarah stayed. Stayed in the Town Hall for that whole week, not leaving Cam' side for even a minute, forcing him to remember _why_ he had loved her one day.

Sarah loved flowers as much as he did, Sarah knew how to cook his crab based dish he loved so much, Sarah knew how to brew perfumes as well, Sarah wasn't a sweet teeth. They were very similar.

And then, at the same time, remember _why_ she left in the first place.

" You left me here to pursue your dreams, why did you come back" Cam asked, finally tired. Sarah winced. They were both sitting on a bench out on the churchyard. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun just starting its descent.

"I… forgot you" Sarah said " I regret it Cam, I love you" Cam coughed to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Come back with me to the City" The air choked on his windpipe.

He was about to answer when there was a noise.

Well, lots of noise actually.

All in the form of a single farmer girl.

_June you twit!_

"NO!" June screeched with fury, Jumping out of the bush she hid earlier. Cam noticed that some of the flowers looked suspiciously nibbled at, but ignored in favor of scowling at his _first love_ and … June. "I Will not let you take Cam away!" June declared with a huf. Sarah laughed.

" And who are you to stop me? To Stop Cam? If he wants to, he can come with me" Sarah sneered. That was a face Cam was unaccustomed to see. It didn't sit well with him. June though, was sporting this brave face, complete fiery eyes and scowly determination.

"Well I… I… I am his future wife!" June declared loudly. Sarah lost the sneer to a surprised look. Cam too sure looked surprised. June snapped out of her reverie and tried to recompose herself. "That is… that is if he will have me" She said timid, for the first time ever since he met her.

"June…" Cam started. Sarah stared, radiating fury but stunned enough by the absurdity of it all. A _girl_ asking a _guy_ in marriage?

" Here! I know I'm not the best of girls around, nor the most beautiful, I know I annoy you to no end and I know I like to eat flowers cause they are delicious and rich in sugar and simply marvelous, and your flowers are the best, marinated with.. never mind, Cam, I love you, loved you since I first saw you, then continued to love you till today!" She paused to breathe. " And I promise I will love you till the day I die! No! I promise I will love you even beyond that!"

Time stopped.

Everything stopped.

As She said her little speech, June marched up to him and delivered carefully, contrary to her worked up appearance, a delicate Blue Feather. He knew its meaning. It came from a special Bird and it used to be the Symbol of Matrimony. Not rings as it was in the City, but a Blue, sparkling Feather.

Sarah snapped out of her trance and tried to snatch the Feather from Cam's hands. Only to stumble to the ground as Cam sidestepped.

"This is… unexpected" He said slowly, carefully. He turned first to Sarah. "Sarah, I may have loved you once, and you will forever be special but… I won't leave this town" Then he turned to June. "And if you will have me in return, then I will gladly accept your proposal"

…

In their reception, June insisted on serving the guests Marinated Tulips, which turned out to be quite good.

…

Not that he would admit it to his wife.


End file.
